


I still feel my heartbeat the very first time we made love

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [15]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont care anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	I still feel my heartbeat the very first time we made love

Tim wasn't as "old" as his age and she always had had an "old" soul, making them constantly meet in the middle; emotionally, mentally and physically. Interlacing as effortlessly as two hands holding on to one another.

They had a kind of an unspoken communication, and words were sometimes completely unnecessary.  
  
Tim could cradle her in his arms after a long day, slowly pecking soft kisses on her forehead, and he didn't even have to ask any questions, he knew his duties and he knew what she needed in that moment. He was always more than happy to satisfy her every wants and desires, no matter if it meant making love to her in such a way she shivered all over and was rendered incapable of coherent speech, pushing her tight body and foggy mind further and further to the edge of ecstatic release, to that delirious state where everything just tingled and twitched.  
Or just every day little things; like having her favourite dinner ready when she came home, or massaging her shoulders after a stressful day. Or just something as simple as tracing patters on her arm with his fingers when they snuggled together on the couch. An "insignificant" act that meant everything to her, and showed her he cared.

She rarely had to explain what she needed, he just knew.

He looked at her, and what she silently conveyed was like a mirror of his own feelings, a perfect emotional palette of gratitude and admiration, devotion and insatiable passion.  
Earth shattering can't-live-without-each-other love.

He embraced her and took a deep, contented breath. Everything that mattered to him was nestled close to his heart, smelling of rasberries.  
His hands slowly caressed her back, and she gave a pleased hum, squeezing him a little tighter.  
He smiled. It was like he fell inlove with her all over again as if it were the first time.


End file.
